


S5: Even - Episode Seven

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discussions about..., M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sesong 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Savner Deg

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/bXkyAEW)  
>  This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: xionin.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. Hva Skjer?

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SEVEN

CLIP ONE: “HVA SKJER?”

AIR DATE: 30 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

EXTERIOR – OSLO - - MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Lordag 16.41**

CAMERA – Shot opens on a busy street in Oslo. People walking, cars driving, children playing. It’s a bright but cloudy afternoon.

CAMERA – Cuts to EVEN as he walks down a sidewalk, his earbuds are in his ear. There’s a small park on his right.

MUSIC [ALENE BY ARIF]

We watch EVEN walk, his long legs eating up the pavement. His phone rings, interrupting the song.

CAMERA – Shot of the phone in his hand. ISAK’s name is on the screen.

[MUSIC ENDS]

EVEN walks to a nearby bench and accepts the video call.

EVEN:  
[Smiling.]  
Hey, baby.

ISAK:  
[Also smiling.]  
Hey.

EVEN removes his sunglasses.

They stare at each other for a quiet moment before ISAK starts to giggle.

ISAK:  
[Grinning.]  
Jesus.

EVEN:  
[Smirking.]  
What?

ISAK:  
It’s been, like, thirty-one hours, Even. Why do I feel like I haven’t seen you for a week?  
[Shakes his head, still grinning.]  
This can’t be healthy.

EVEN:  
[Tilts his head, smiling.]  
It’s love, baby. Just love.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
Yeah.

They stare a bit longer.

EVEN:  
Nice hat.

ISAK:  
[Runs a hand over it.]  
My hair is a weird length. I don’t know what to do with it.

EVEN:  
It’s growing out fast.

ISAK:  
So is yours.

EVEN:  
[Eyebrows lifting.]  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
Should I cut it?

ISAK:  
[Quickly shakes his head.]  
No. I love it like this. It’s so…soft.

EVEN smiles.

ISAK:  
Should I keep mine short?

EVEN hesitates and ISAK grins.

ISAK:  
You miss my hair.

EVEN:  
[Blushing a little.]  
Yeah. I do. But I’m happy if you’re happy.

ISAK:  
Don’t worry, I’m over my buzz cut phase.

EVEN:  
[Fakes relief.]  
Whew.

ISAK giggles.

EVEN:  
So, um… What’s up with your mom?

ISAK:  
[Sobering.]  
[He lowers his eyes.]  
She’s not doing great. They want to keep her here for a few days.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Shit, Issy… I’m sorry. Are you okay?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
Yeah, I’m… Yeah. I’m okay. Worried. You know?

EVEN nods.

ISAK:  
She was doing good there for a while, but this last month or so.  
[His gaze drifts away.]  
They say it’s because her body is, like, going through changes? Lady stuff. So her hormone levels are unbalanced, and that’s screwing with her meds.

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
Yeah, it’s a delicate balance.

ISAK:  
Yeah.  
[Stares at EVEN for a bit.]  
It’s like that with you. The struggle to get the right balance.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah. Puberty wasn’t fun.  
[He huffs a soft laugh.]  
But I think we have it under control. Mostly. It’ll always be a bit of a guessing game.

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
We can handle it.

EVEN:  
[Smiles, his eyes full of love.]  
Yeah, we can.

They fall quiet again.

ISAK:  
Oh, how was your night with the boys?

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
It was good, actually. Yeah.

ISAK:  
Cool.

EVEN:  
Are you staying there again tonight?

ISAK:  
Nah, I want to come home.

EVEN’s breath catches. His lips part and his eyes go soft.

ISAK:  
[Grins.]  
What?

EVEN swallows hard and shakes his head, closing his mouth.

ISAK:  
[Slight frown.]  
Evy? What’s wrong?

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head and clearing his throat.]  
Nothing. You, uh… You said home.

ISAK:  
[Smiling.]  
Well… You are.

CUT TO BLACK


	3. Olive Branch




	4. Advice




	5. Kjære

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SEVEN

CLIP TWO: “KJÆRE”

AIR DATE: 3 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – NAESHEIM FAMILY HOME - - LATE AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Tirsdag 16.16**

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN. He’s sitting in his mother’s living room, thumbing through an old photo album.

MUSIC [We Don't Eat by James Vincent McMorrow] plays softly in the background.

Shot alternates between EVEN’s face and the photos in the book. There are pictures of him as a baby, all the way up to adulthood. Some are with his mother and another man, some are with his mother and Geir.

ANJA enters the frame and sits next to him on the sofa.

ANJA:  
Sorry about that, dear. If I had known you were coming, I would have made sure I was free.

EVEN:  
Mamma, no.  
[He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.]  
I didn’t mean to interrupt your work day.

ANJA:  
[Waves him off.]  
It’s fine, sweetie. It’s fine. I’m just editing some boring copy for a pharmaceutical company. Very, very dry.  
[She chuckles and wraps an arm around EVEN’s shoulder, hugging him.]  
Any time I get with my baby boy is more important.

EVEN smiles, blushing a little.

Together, they look through the photo album.

EVEN:  
[Laughs.]  
[Points at a photo of himself as a toddler.]  
What am I wearing?

ANJA:  
[Smiling down at the picture.]  
Oh, gosh. I think you were about two or three. You saw some show on TV and insisted on needing a navy blue dress, just like the heroine in the story. So, we found one of my blouses for you. Couldn’t get you to take the damn thing off for a whole weekend.

EVEN:  
[Laughing with her.]  
I don’t remember that at all.

ANJA:  
Well, you wouldn’t. You were so young. Your father, bless him, didn’t know what to think. But in the end, you were so happy, he couldn’t help but be proud of you.

EVEN:  
Proud?

ANJA:  
For just…being you. You never doubted yourself, not for one second.  
[She pauses, hesitating.]  
Not then.

EVEN’s smile fades a little as he turns back to the album. More photos of the other man, we assume it’s his father, emerge.

EVEN:  
I’ve been thinking about him a lot. Dad.

ANJA:  
[Nodding and squeezing his shoulder.]  
I know you miss him.

EVEN:  
I feel…I feel like a bad son. Like I’ve abandoned him.

ANJA:  
[Pulling him in close and placing a kiss at his temple.]  
No, love. You haven’t abandoned him.

ANJA takes the photo album and puts in on the table in front of them before turning to face EVEN.

EVEN turns too.

ANJA:  
[Taking EVEN’s hands in hers.]  
You’ve been thinking about seeing him?

EVEN nods.

ANJA:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
Do you think that’s wise?

EVEN:  
He’s my father.

ANJA:  
Yes, he is.

EVEN:  
I should be able to visit my own dad.

ANJA:  
[Sensing his growing agitation.]  
Yes, you should. But… But we know it isn’t always healthy for you to do that.

EVEN:  
[Drops his gaze to his lap.]  
You sound like Geir.

ANJA:  
[Squeezing his hands.]  
Sweetheart, I know you and Geir don’t always get along. I know he can be…overprotective sometimes.

EVEN snorts.

ANJA:  
[Grins.]  
Yeah, yeah. Understatment of the year, right?

EVEN:  
[Looks up at her.]  
Do you know he called my job and tried to get my hours reduced?

ANJA:  
[Blinks.]  
I… No, I didn’t know that.  
[Frowns.]  
He shouldn’t have done that.

EVEN:  
No kidding. But, uh, I think he gets it now. He’s backed off a little.

ANJA:  
[Nods.]  
He means well, Even.

EVEN:  
I know.

ANJA:  
[Smiling, she pulls him into a hug.]  
I’m so, so proud of you, baby.

EVEN:  
[Hugging her back, resting his head on her shoulder.]  
You act like I’ve done anything worth being proud of.

ANJA:  
[Pushing him back and looking into his eyes.]  
Even. Life dealt you a really… [hesitates] shitty hand.

EVEN:  
[Eyes wide.]  
Mom!

ANJA:  
[Grins.]  
It’s the only appropriate word, shitty. And you…?

ANJA smoothes the hair back from EVEN’s eyes, her own searching his face. There is admiration in her gaze, and love.

EVEN squirms a little.

ANJA:  
You have handled it all with such grace. Of course I’m proud of you, of the person you’ve become, despite everything.

EVEN lowers his gaze.

EVEN:  
Thanks, mom. It’s all because of you.

ANJA:  
[Chuckles.]  
Hey, if you want to give me credit, I won’t argue.

EVEN looks up at her and laughs. His gaze falls back onto a photo of him and his father. They’re standing on a snowy hillside, their faces red and filled with smiles.

EVEN:  
I remember dad teaching me how to ski. I remember…standing on his skis, with him holding my hands, as we moved one foot at a time.

ANJA:  
[Nodding, smiling.]  
That was at Tryvann. You were so adamant about getting your own skis. I think you were four.

EVEN:  
Yeah.

EVEN traces his finger over his father’s smiling face.

ANJA reaches behind him and rubs his back.

ANJA:  
I know it hurts, not seeing him. We can go sometime. If you like.

EVEN:  
[Looks up at her, his eyes wide.]  
I can go on my own.

ANJA:  
No. I want to be there with you.

EVEN:  
[Nods before looking back at the photo.]  
Okay. Yeah.

ANJA takes the photo album from him.

EVEN settles his arm around her as she flips the pages. We see photo after photo of Even and his dad.

ANJA:  
He loves you very much.

EVEN:  
[Watery smile.]  
I know.

ANJA:  
[Leaning her head on EVEN’s shoulder.]  
So do I.

EVEN:  
[Leaning his head on top of hers.]  
I know.


	6. Python




	7. Handlingen

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE SEVEN

CLIP THREE: “HANDLINGEN”

AIR DATE 4 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – HELGA ENS HUS (UiO) - - MID-DAY

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag 14.02**

SOUND – MUSIC [Chanel by Frank Ocean]

CAMERA – Shot opens in EVEN’s POV as he walks across the UiO campus. The weather is chilly and rainy, so he’s dressed in layers. Green parka over a maroon hoodie, underneath he wears a green t-shirt. Both hoods are pulled over his head and his backpack is slung over one shoulder.

CAMERA – Cut to EVEN’s face as he walks. His nose and cheeks are a little red, but he looks otherwise nonplussed. His earbuds are visible and we realize we’re listening to the song with him.

CAMERA – Cut to EVEN’s back as he reaches the door to the HE building, swinging it open and holding it for a few students that emerge, two girls about his age.

One smiles up at him with flirtation in her eyes.

EVEN grins at her and tips his head in acknowledgement, but doesn’t engage.

EVEN continues into the building toward the lecture hall. He’s early, and removes his earbuds.

SOUND – MUSIC ends. The relative silence of the building wraps around us.

EVEN approaches a door. Next to it reads a sign “AUDITIORIUM 1.” He swings it open and heads inside. The room appears to be empty.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN entering the auditorium.

SOUND – A girlish giggle can be heard off-screen.

EVEN stops and looks around the dimly lit room.

CAMERA – Shot is of the auditorium as EVEN’s gaze pans across the room, looking for the source of the sound.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face, confused. He can’t see anyone. He moves to the right aisle and begins to walk down toward the front of the room. He stops, clearly amused to have caught someone getting frisky before class.

SOUND – Another giggle and a then a deep, masculine voice. We can’t hear what he says, but we hear her giggle again. And then there is a distinct moan and a wet, smacking sound.

As he inches closer, EVEN’s expression changes from one of amusement to one we don’t quite recognize. It’s a cross between surprise, fascination, and…intense interest.

CAMERA – Cuts to the two figures.

TOMAS is sitting in one of the auditorium chairs. On his lap sits a slim, fair-haired woman. We can’t see her face clearly because they are in the midst of a passionate kiss. TOMAS’ hands are possessive on her body, and she arches into his touch.

CAMERA – Cuts to EVEN’s face, which is now beet-red. A vein ticks at his temple and his mouth has gone slack. He looks almost drugged. He blinks slowly and his breathing has ticked up.

The girl on TOMAS’ lap breaks the kiss.

GIRL:  
My class is starting soon, I better go.

TOMAS:  
[Groans into her neck.]  
Mmmm, okay. Yeah. I need to prepare for the lecture.  
[Leans back and looks up at her, a smirk on his face.]  
See you later?

GIRL:  
[Grinning and nodding.]  
You better.

She kisses him again and squirms to get off his lap as he squeezes her thighs one last time, drawing her into another kiss. This one is more aggressive. He licks into her mouth again and again and she shivers in his arms.

TOMAS makes a sound like a growl and the GIRL giggles, breaking away.

She notices EVEN and startles.

GIRL:  
Oh! Hey.  
[She grins up at EVEN.]

EVEN blinks as if he’s coming out of a trance.

EVEN:  
H-hey. Sorry to, uh… No one is usually here this early, I…

TOMAS stands up and runs a hand through his hair. He makes a show of adjusting his jeans before turning to look over his shoulder at EVEN. One side of his mouth lifts in a grin.

TOMAS:  
Hey, Even. No worries.

The GIRL winks at EVEN and then jogs up the steps and out of the auditorium.

EVEN stares at TOMAS and TOMAS stares right back. It’s an uncomfortable minute for EVEN, but we can see TOMAS’ smile growing ever-wider.

TOMAS:  
You okay, Bean?

EVEN snaps out of it.

EVEN:  
[Moving to a seat and dropping his bag to the floor.]  
Yeah, uh. Sure. Sorry about that. I didn’t think…anyone would be…

TOMAS:  
[Moving closer.]  
In here sucking face before lab?

EVEN:  
[Chuckles.]  
Uh, yeah. Sorry.

TOMAS:  
[Shrugs.]  
Not your fault. We got…carried away.

EVEN:  
[Nods, avoiding TOMAS’ gaze.]  
She seems…nice.

TOMAS:  
[Snorts.]  
She’s okay. Willing and able, if you know what I mean.

EVEN’s head snaps up.

TOMAS:  
[Shrugs.]  
When in Rome.

EVEN shakes his head and removes his outer layers.

TOMAS watches him, his eyes sliding over EVEN’s body.

EVEN doesn’t notice, or pretends not to.

TOMAS:  
We can’t always get what we want.  
[EVEN looks up at him.]  
Right?

EVEN:  
[Nods  firmly.]  
Right.

TOMAS nods and walks past EVEN and down toward the front of the room. As he passes we hear him speak over his shoulder.

TOMAS:  
Though…it’s sure fun trying.

EVEN swallows hard. Then chuckles to himself, shaking his head. He sits, removes his laptop, and opens it. When he looks over the top of the screen, he sees TOMAS watching him.

EVEN:  
What?

TOMAS:  
[Grinning.]  
Green looks good on you.

CUT TO BLACK


	8. Gone Fishin'




	9. Noe




	10. Here




	11. Operation: Cheer Up Noora




	12. Break




	13. Har Du Sett Broren Min?




	14. Hvor Er Elias?




	15. What You Don't Say

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

CLIP FOUR: “WHAT YOU DON'T SAY”

AIR DATE 6 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – KOLLETIV – NIGHT

TITLE CARD: **Fredag, 21:01**

SOUND – MUSIC [Higher by ARY] plays over the opening shots.

CAMERA – Shot opens on NOORA, LINN, and ESKILD play arguing over who will go to the kitchen and refill the bowls of snacks.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * CHRIS and VILDE sit on the sofa comparing their earrings, which are very similar.
  * MAGNUS is in the corner, sitting alone in a chair, preoccupied with his phone.
  * JONAS, MAHDI and ISAK are drinking beer and chatting, sitting on the floor next to the table.
  * Behind ISAK, EVEN leans against the wall. He’s also preoccupied with his phone, though he also seems to be curious about what MAGNUS is doing.
  * EVA interrupts the argument between NOORA, LINN, and ESKILD, volunteering to go into the kitchen.
  * JONAS gets up to help her.



TIME JUMP

MUSIC [Hell Yes by Beck] plays in the background.

NOORA:  
Thanks for coming over, guys. I’m fine, though.

ESKILD:  
Fine, she says. If by _fine_ you mean sitting around your room all weekend and reading Maggie Nelson, then sure. You’re fine.

EVEN laughs.

ESKILD hugs her with one arm and takes a sip of his beer with the other.

NOORA rolls her eyes but smiles. She’s clearly grateful.

LINN:  
Sleep is also an option, if you want to duck out of this.

NOORA:  
[Smiling.]  
Nah. This is good too.

TIME JUMP

MUSIC [Disco Tits by Tove Lo]

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EVEN checking his phone while he talks to ESKILD
  * EVA and ISAK laughing over something on NOORA’s phone.
  * LINN and MAHDI chatting very seriously about something before LINN says something that makes MAHDI laugh and his dimples pop. She looks confused by his reaction which makes him laugh harder.
  * NOORA and CHRIS slow dancing and giggling



The atmosphere is festive, but subdued. This is just a bunch of friends hanging out for an evening.

EVEN frequently checks his phone. It’s clear he’s trying to stay engaged, but is worried and expecting news.

CAMERA – Cuts to ISAK as he chats animatedly with JONAS and MAHDI.

MUSIC [Heia Meg by Cezinando] plays in the background

MAHDI:  
I think it’s his best yet.

JONAS:  
Serr, Cez is a fucking genius. Framtid:Sanntid was my favourite til now.

ISAK:  
More than Barn av Europa?

JONAS:  
Hell yeah.

ISAK:  
But that’s got Botanisk Hage!

EVEN:  
[Grinning as he crouches down behind ISAK.]  
He loves that song.

MAHDI:  
And Fritidsaktiv with Nathaniel. Bro, that track is sick!

JONAS and MAHDI fist bump in agreement.

JONAS:  
Yeah, but there’s something raw about that first album. This new one, though.

MAHDI:  
Helt syk, bro.

ISAK:  
So good.

EVEN:  
Wait, Cezinando has a new album?

ISAK:  
[Peering up at EVEN over his shoulder.]  
It’s so good so far. We’ll listen to the whole thing later at home, yeah?

EVEN:  
[Smiling down at him.]  
Yeah, baby.

CAMERA - Across the room, we see MAGNUS get up and head out of the room, his nose still buried in his phone. He’s grinning from ear to ear.

EVEN:  
Be right back.

He kisses the top of ISAK’s head and stands.

ISAK:  
Could you grab me a beer?

MAHDI:  
Same, bro.

EVEN:  
Sure. Jonas?

JONAS:  
[Waving his still full bottle.]  
I’m good.

EVA wanders over and sits down next to JONAS. They share a quick kiss before the conversation resumes.

EVEN heads toward the kitchen. He spots MAGNUS leaning against the counter by the stove.

EVEN:  
[Watching MAGNUS smile into his phone for a beat.]  
Hey, Mags.

MAGNUS:  
[Startled, looks up.]  
Oh, hei.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Everything okay?

MAGNUS:  
[His eyes full of light.]  
[Smiles.]  
Yeah, actually. Um, thanks for your advice the other day.

EVEN:  
[Walking over to him.]  
Worked out well, then?

MAGNUS:  
Yeah! Totally.  
[Blushing.]  
I’m kinda sorta seeing someone.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
[His brows rise.]  
Yeah?

MAGNUS:  
[Ducking his chin.]  
Kinda. I mean, it isn’t official. And we haven’t even hooked up yet or anything. But we talk all the time. Text, mostly. He wants to go on a date, though.

EVEN:  
[Narrows his eyes but is still smiling.]  
Yeah? That’s great, Mags. I’m happy for you.

MAGNUS:  
[His smile faltering.]  
He’s…uh…a little older. That’s not weird, is it? I mean you’re two years older than Isak.

EVEN:  
[His smile tightens.]  
Older?

MAGNUS:  
[Rolling his eyes.]  
It’s stupid. Age is just a number, right? I like him, he likes me. We’re both adults.

EVEN:  
[Blinks quickly in rapid succession.]  
[His mouth twitches.]  
Um…this guy? Is it…  
[Swallows.]  
Are you and, uh…

MAGNUS:  
[Frowns and tilts his head at EVEN.]  
Hey, are you okay?

EVEN:  
[Nodding quickly.]  
Yeah. Fine.

MAGNUS:  
[Smiles.]  
Cool. You looked a little green there for a sec. Anyway, yeah. Thank you. I wouldn’t have had the courage to even talk to a guy like him without you, Even.

Suddenly, MAGNUS throws his arms around EVEN.

EVEN is stiff at first, but eventually hugs MAGNUS back. His face, though, is a mask of fear.

MAGNUS withdraws and looks down at his phone as it pings. He smiles, warm and bright.

EVEN:  
[Hesitates.]  
So you two…you and…and…Tomas, you’re…

MAGNUS:  
[His head snaps up and he frowns.]  
Tomas? Faen! Nei! Nei nei nei.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
I thought you and he were, um…

MAGNUS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Fuck, no. We’re just friends.  
[Thinks.]  
I guess. Whatever. He’s cool enough, but no.

EVEN tries to hide his relief, but we see it clearly and so does MAGNUS.

MAGNUS:  
[Eyeing EVEN.]  
[Lowers his voice.]  
Even, did you and he…? I mean, I know he’s your ex-girlfriend’s brother and all, but… Was there ever…?

EVEN’s eyes widen and his lips part.

MAGNUS:  
[Backtracking.]  
That would be weird though, right? Dating a brother and a sister. Not weird, I guess, but…awkward. Maybe. Did you?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head once.]  
No.

MAGNUS:  
[Smiles wide, clearly relieved.]  
Oh! I didn’t think you had. It’s just… The way he talks about you, like, all the fucking time.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
What?

MAGNUS:  
[Oblivious.]  
Seriously, I think might have a thing for you.

EVEN:  
[Coughing before he speaks.]  
Uh, why…why do you think that?

MAGNUS lifts his phone and navigates through it before handing it to EVEN.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face as he scrolls and reads.

 

EVEN:  
[Under his breath.]  
Shit.

MAGNUS:  
[Quietly.]  
I know you guys have been friends for a long time, and maybe that’s it. But, um, be aware. You know?

EVEN’s hands shake as he stares at MAGNUS’ phone.

MAGNUS:  
[Quickly, leaning in.]  
Look, you and Isak are solid. Like, _nothing_ will ever get between you guys. Not permanently anyway, but still. Be careful with Tomas. I felt like he was, like, using me to get to you. You know? And even if you aren’t interested…  
[Pauses and studies EVEN for a moment.]  
You’re not, are you?

EVEN:  
[Anger spilling over.]  
[Whispering hoarsely.]  
Jesus, Magnus. Of course the fuck not!

MAGNUS:  
[His eyes widen.]  
[Softly.]  
Okay, I know. Okay.  
[Reaches out and touches EVEN’s arm.]  
It’s okay.

EVEN closes his eyes, squeezing the phone in his hands.

EVEN:  
Faen…

MAGNUS:  
_Did_ something happen with you and Tomas? Not now, I know, but like…before?

EVEN opens his eyes and looks at MAGNUS. He looks so vulnerable and lost, his eyes shimmer.

MAGNUS frowns and reaches a hand up and cups EVEN’s neck, gently squeezing it.

MAGNUS:  
Hey. What's wrong?

EVEN’s phone pings. He pulls back from MAGNUS, forcibly gathering himself together. EVEN hands MAGNUS his phone before pulling his out of his pocket.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face as he reads the text. We watch his expression shift from guilt to confusion to shock before he types a quick answer.

MAGNUS:  
[Watching EVEN.]  
What is it?

EVEN runs out of the kitchen and MAGNUS follows.

CAMERA – We see EVEN barrel into the living room and immediately zero in on ISAK.

ISAK gets up and faces him, his body language alert.

ISAK:  
Baby?

EVEN:  
Elias. He-he's in the hospital.

MAHDI:  
[Standing.]  
What?

NOORA:  
Sana’s brother?

LINN moves to the speaker and turns off the music.

ESKILD:  
Even, what happened?

EVEN:  
[Still looking at ISAK.]  
I have to go.

ISAK:  
[Heading for the pile of shoes by the door.]  
I’m coming with you.

MAHDI:  
[Following ISAK.]  
Me too.

EVEN nods over and over, clearly in distress.

ESKILD walks over to him and squeezes EVEN’s shoulder.

ESKILD:  
He’ll be okay, I’m sure.

EVEN:  
Yeah.

TIME JUMP

MUSIC [I Found the End by Broadcast] plays over the following scenes.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EVEN, ISAK and MAHDI piling into a taxi cab before the car pulls away.
  * ESKILD watching from the window with concern as they leave.
  * The taxi pulling up in front of the hospital
  * EVEN rushing through a hospital ward, with ISAK and MAHDI on his heels.
  * The trio running into the Bakkoush family in a waiting area.



EVEN stops in the doorway, with ISAK and MAHDI on either side.

CAMERA – Shot is of MRS. BAKKOUSH is sitting in a chair, curled in on herself. She glances up at the trio in the doorway but then looks away. MR. BAKKOUSH nods at EVEN and EVEN nods back, blinking.

CAMERA – Shot is of YOUSEF, ADAM, and MIKAEL as they stand against a wall across from the family.

YOUSEF’s hands are shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He looks worried.

MIKAEL’s head is on ADAM’s shoulder but they both stare into space.

SANA is standing with JAMILLA, who is clearly distraught.

JAMAL stands off on his own, near the end of the hall.

EVEN catches SANA’s eye and she walks over, immediately pulling him into a hug.

ISAK:  
[Rubbing her back.]  
Sana. What happened?

SANA gestures for them to follow her into the hall.

SANA:  
[Her voice low but shaky.]  
[She’s clearly been crying.]  
He was at a party and apparently drank. A lot. Like…more than anyone should. Ever.

EVEN:  
Alcohol poisoning?

SANA:  
[Nods.]  
They said he was acting funny. Confused. He said he couldn’t breathe and then he passed out. They tried to, um, wake him up. Get him to throw up. When they couldn’t, they called 113.

Her voice quivers and EVEN pulls her back into a hug.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
He’ll be okay.

SANA:  
I should have done something. Told our parents what was happening with him, I just thought…

EVEN:  
[Pulling back and cupping her shoulders.]  
Don’t do that. This is not your fault.

SANA nods and steps back.

SANA:  
[To ISAK and MAHDI.]  
Thanks for coming.

MAHDI:  
[Squeezes her elbow.]  
He’ll be fine, Sana. He’s strong.

ISAK:  
[Gives her a sharp nod.]  
Yeah. He’ll be okay. Don’t worry, Sanasol.

SANA:  
[Gives ISAK a tiny smile and hugs him.]  
Thanks, Isabell.

SOUND – We hear a loud series of beeps off-screen.

SANA pulls away from ISAK and runs back into the waiting area.

ISAK and MAHDI follow.

EVEN stops in the doorway and watches.

The entire group is on their feet watching as medical staff rush down the hall.

MRS. BAKKOUSH closes her eyes and begins to silently pray. SANA and her father join in, as do YOUSEF, MIKAEL and ADAM.

JAMAL walks over and bows his head, standing beside JAMILLA who also prays. She is silently crying.

ISAK walks over to EVEN and takes his hand, squeezing it.

Over everyone’s heads, EVEN stares down the hall.

At the end of the hall, we see a door open and close repeatedly as people rush in and out.

We catch a glimpse of an unconsicous ELIAS on a hospital bed, hands all over him as they lay him flat on his back, remove the oxygen mask from his nose and mouth and start CPR.

SOUND – Ambient noise fades to complete silence. All we hear is the incessant beeping of machines and an answering heartbeat. EVEN’s.

Thump-thump-thump.  
Thump-thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.

CUT TO BLACK

MUSIC [I’m A Stone by River Tiber]

CREDITS


End file.
